The Dead Soul Society
by jamming.w1th.edward
Summary: AU: The Breakfast Club meets Soul Eater: Eight students all different from each other spend a Saturday in detention, but as different as they all are they learn more about themselves and each other in those four hours stuck together. [Maka/Soul P.O.V] Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

******AN: I don't own Soul Eater or The Breakfast Club**

_** "...and these children that you spit on, **__**as they try to change their worlds are **__**immune to your consultations. They're**__** quite aware of what they're going through..."**__** - David Bowie**_

******The Dead Soul Society**

_**Maka's POV**_

Death city, Nevada or as many locals called it, "dead city" because of how scorching hot and lifeless the small town is, is practically in the middle of nowhere. To no surprise, the city only holds 3 high schools; two public and one private, Death City Academy of Arts and Business. That one private school is exclusive to the smartest and brightest students in Nevada, that's what they claim at least. However like any other high school it does have its bad apples, but if you've got bank you're pretty much in. Long story short, that's where I go.

Let me clue you in though, I'm not a rich kid in the slightest. I live pretty modestly since my father works at that school as a teacher and I work also, so our income is pretty decent for it being just the two of us. I got in through a scholarship I was accepted for because of my grades through grade school. Three years of high school later and I'm finishing 11th grade currently, so far it's been a shit year. I've never once in my entire record as a student gotten a detention. I know I sound like a total neo maxi zoom dweebie, but if you've had a clean record with perfect attendance, straight A's since elementary, and not a single behavioral problem then it would seem like the end of the world, at least for me that's what it felt like.

But I have no one to blame but myself. At the same time, as depressed as am for getting the damn consequence I'm proud of myself for doing something outside my comfort zone for the 1st time. In other words I felt like a badass for what I did, I just wish I hadn't gotten in trouble for it. It wasn't even anything heavy. All I did was ditch a whole day, _whoop-di-do, _but the damn administrators wouldn't look past it. I mean 50 kids probably ditch every day without getting caught. Anyways there's nothing I can do about it now as my dad drives me to school. At 7:45 in the morning. On a Saturday. Great right?

He pulls beside the campus and waits for me to grab my things and head out. "I know this is just a phase you're going through and I hope for your sake you don't keep this up." I roll my eyes and give him the silent treatment. "I'll be back at 12 o'clock to pick you up here alright?" A give a quick nod and leave as he goes in for a hug. He knows I'm mad at him yet he tries to pretend like nothing's wrong, either that or he's stupid. I get out and hear his car leave just as another car starts pulling in where he was.

I quickly make my way towards the library, my messenger bag slung across me. As I walk inside I immediately release a breath I hadn't realize I was holding. I look for an empty seat towards the back and make way towards it and sit. I recognize the people who are already sitting. I'm surprised to see Kennedy Reaper who everyone knows as "Kid" and is the son of principle Seth Reaper, sitting across from me in the front. Kid was known for being extremely OCD about every little thing; he was a perfectionist in every sense of the word.

I've never personally interacted with him besides this one time he complemented me on my hair which I've always worn in two pig tails. I was confused but I blushed and took the compliment and walked away. Most of the girls I ate lunch with had big crushes on him though it seemed like he rarely interacted with people in general. Unless it was for some school related thing. Even I thought he was cute but he was totally oblivious to some of the really pretty girls that flirted with him therefore I figured it was pointless.

This boy Conner Gorgon I have for my English class was huddled all the way in the back on the other side of me. He was a peculiar kid, I always saw him alone. In fact I don't think I've ever heard him say a thing. He had strange choppy pink hair which ironically made him stand out, but I'd never seen him with anybody. He was picked on a lot because of his hair and tall lanky stature. I felt really bad for him and always wanted to go up to him and say something, but this one time I turned to look at him and smile, he gave me a look like I was some frightening weirdo. His eyes widened and he ducked his head into his arms on the desk. So I figured human interaction just wasn't his thing.

Two rows down from him were the Thompson sisters. Now talk about total opposites personality wise. Liz was the oldest and a 12th grader while Patti the youngest was in 10th. Patti was your typical blonde haired, blue eyed, bubbly cheerleader though she was nice, I rarely talked to her. Her sister Liz, also blonde hair and blue eyed was more of a tough chick. I've seen her hang out with some of the trouble makers here at school, but usually she was off own her own or with Patti. I had Liz for my Human Anatomy class and from my experience she was nice. Either way no one messed with her.

In the middle row was Tsubaki Nakatsukasa who everyone just called "Sue". She was a really tall and really pretty transfer student from Japan. Despite the fact she transferred three years ago, she spoke fluent English and hung out with the populars at school. Unfortunately, though she was really soft spoken, she was labeled a bitch because of the people she was friends with. Rumors aside, I never saw her being mean to anyone.

"Hellooooo douche bags!" I looked towards the door and see Black Star in all his blue haired glory, yeah that was legitimately his real name. His parents named him after a color and a shape. Wow. I personally call him B.S though because he's full of it. Anyways, he's the most narcissistic, obnoxious, and cocky asshole I've ever had the unpleasant privilege to know. Oh, but he doesn't hold a candle to the arrogant, albino, red eyed, stoner looking ass-face standing next to the blue haired annoyance. Soul Evans. With that trademark smirk on his stupid face that I'm tempted to throw a book at. The day will come.

I frown and then sigh. Soul glances at me and I swear his smirk gets even wider, if that were even possible. I roll my eyes and look in the opposite direction. I hear feet shuffle in my direction and realize the asshole is gonna sit in front of me. My head in my hand, I look up. Black Star already took a seat behind Sue and I know he must be throwing perverted one-liners at her from the look on her face. I look back at Soul who's straddling his chair to face me. "What's happening, flat tits?" I sigh again,This is gonna be a long morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Soul's POV_**

She gives me an irritated glare and I smile innocently at her. "Not much, and I can say the same for you right pencil dick?" Maka retorts. Now to that I have to chuckle. "Ouch that was kinda harsh flat ti- I mean Maka, sorry I always confuse the two." I fake regret. She rolls her eyes. "Bite me, ass-face" I smirk "Well they don't call me 'Eater' for nothing." Her face turns crimson. She doesn't respond and instead opens a book from her bag and starts reading. Who brings their back pack to school on a Saturday? What a dork. I sigh loudly and I know the party's over when I hear hard ass, Stein walk in or more like wheel in, with that fucking stupid chair of his.

I turn back around leaving Maka alone, for now, and stare blankly at Stein. "Well...well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you all for being on time..." He looks in my direction as he says this and I roll my eyes. "It is now eight o' clock. You have exactly 4 hours to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways-" I put my feet up on the chair next to me and exaggerate a yawn as obnoxiously as I can. I lean my head back as I stretch and see Maka make a face of disgust at me. "...and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats..." Stein continues. "...and you..." he points then walks towards me and pulls the chair from under my legs "will not sleep. Alright people we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are." He goes to his desk and starts passing out pencils and paper "Is this a test?" I ask monotonously.

"And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a hundred times. Is that clear Mr. Evans?" I look up "Cyrstal." He holds his hands behind his back "Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return. Lastly, my classroom is right across the hall, so any fooling around is ill-advised. Any questions?" I raise my hand. "Umm yeah I got a question.. does the bride of Frankenstein know you raid her husband's wardrobe?" I hear Black Star and the others snort. "I'll give you the answer to that question Evans, next Saturday." Stein leaves in his chair and rolls into the hall back to his class.

"That man is a fucking loony" I say to no one. It gets quiet for about 30 seconds then I notice Kid starts organizing these books on the shelf next to him while he mumbles something about what atrocity the assortment of books is or some crap like that. Black Star is playing with the straps of his hoodie like an idiot. Liz is doing her nails while her sister Patti draws on the paper Stein gave us. Sue is just sitting there staring at Black Star. Or into space, I can't tell. I turn to the back corner and notice this kid for the first time with his head on the desk. I think his name is Crona or Conner or something, I'm not sure. Is he breathing? I squint, he's good. I finally turn around and see Maka, could it be? Brain storming? Yeah no surprise there.

"You're actually writing this shit?" She looks up from her paper. "What's it to you?" I shrug. "Nothing really. I just wish you would be unpredictable sometimes." I say honestly and turn back around.

**_Maka's POV_**

_Unpredictable_? Is he saying that I'm _predictable_? Wait isn't the reason why I'm here is because I did something _unpredictable_? Of course it is. Though no one actually knows what I did since I told absolutely no one; not even my friends. I'm sure everyone assumed I was sick. Either way Soul Evans has no right to call me out for something he knows absolutely nothing about. Even if we've been in the same school since Middle School, he knows nothing about me. Soul Evans should get a life. Why am I ranting about Soul in my head? I shouldn't care about what that jerk thinks. Ugh. I hate when I let him get to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Maka's POV_**

"Oh shit! What're we s'posed to do if we gotta take a piss?" I furrow my eyebrows and reluctantly look at Soul. "What?" I say dumfounded. "If you gotta go" he pulls his zipper down "you gotta go." "Oh my-are you freakin kidding me?" I look away in another direction completely disgusted. "Hey!" I turn to the front "You are most definitely not urinating in here!" Kid exclaims in same disgust as me.

"Don't talk, don't talk… it makes it crawl back up" Soul defends. Black Star is laughing his idiot ass off encouraging him. "You whip that thing out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" yells Kid. At this point everyone is watching the stupidity unfolding before me in awe. Soul Scoffs. "You know, you're pretty sexy when you get angry." Black Star's stupid laugh is getting on my nerves. "Fuck off" Kid finally says and turns back around.

"Hey Black Star buddy?" "Yeah, man?" Black Star turns around, a mischievous grin on his face. "…Why don't you close that door… and we'll get the prom queen over there" he points at Sue. "Impregnated!" Sue turns around "Hey! What the Hell! Don't drag me into this you fucking Morons!" So much for soft spoken. Sue Glares at both of them. "Hey!" Kid shouts. Soul ignores him. "Hey!" Kid repeats. "What?" Soul asks harshly. "If I lose my Temper, You're dead!" Soul furrows his eyebrows "Really?" "Really!" Kid is fed up and so am I. "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested in what you have to say Soul!" I yell inadvertently. Soul turns to face me.

"Seriously!" Kid agrees."Well, hey Kiddo! What'd you do to get in here huh? Forget to kiss your fathers ass?" Wow Soul just won't quite."Um guys.. I think we should all just shut the fuck up and write our papers" Liz advises calmly and I agree. But of course, they're boys so they ignore voice of reason. "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!" Kid exclaims. Soul mocks pain. "Well sorry to break it to you Kiddo but, it's a free country." Kid is about to retort when I interrupt. "Look he's just doing this to get a reaction out of you! Just ignore him!" Soul turns to face me. "Babe…you couldn't ignore me if you tried." I roll my eyes.

It gets quiet. For about 10 seconds. "So..So!" Soul points to me and Kid. "Are you guys like boyfriend, girlfriend?Y'now, steady dates?" I feel my face start to burn and I want to kick him in the crotch so badly. "Lovers?...Come on Kiddo level with me. Do you slip her the-" "Go to hell!" I yell. "Enough!" yells Kid. "Hey! Whats going on in there?!" We hear Stein shout from his classroom. Everyone looks at each other and turns around. I hear Kid say "Scumbag" under his breath and it finally gets quiet.

**_Soul's POV_**

At this point I know everyone hates my guts right now. Unfortunately, a big part of me doesn't give a shit. Five minuets after Stein yelled from his classroom, I get up from my seat, walk to a railing and sit. "What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Stein checking us out every few seconds." "Well, you know the doors s'posed to stay open.." Patti says innocently. "So what?" I counter.

"So why don't you just shut up! There's seven other people in here you know.." I look at kid. "Gee so you can count. See I knew you had to be smart to actually have the grades you do. Some of us have to_ work_ and _earn_ them." "Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Kid says. "Really.." I hear Maka mutter. "You know Soul.. you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You might as well not even exist at this school." Kid rants.

I grit my teeth. Me and Kid have had beef since the moment I met him. He's just so snobby and prissy and I'm well.. the total opposite, so I guess it makes sense that we clash. I just… I can't help hating his guts. I'm positive he feels the same way. "Well, maybe I should just go out and run for student body president like yourself right?"I hear him and Maka snort behind me. I turn to her "Hell maybe the book club too! Student Council…" "No, they wouldn't take you." Kid says. I grab my chest. "I'm hurt." "You know why guys like you knock everything?" Maka interjects.

"Oh this should be enlightening…" I mutter. "It's 'cause you're afraid." She determines. "Oh my g- yes! Yes! You richies are so smart that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." "Hey first of all I am not rich." I furrow my eyebrows and stare at her "and second you're a big coward. See you're afraid they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it." She concludes. "Well it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?" "Well you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us." "Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs. "

"Hey watch the mouth will you" Kid says. I ignore him this time. "Hey Sue?" I call to her. She turns to me, annoyed. "What?" "You in the book club? Student Council?" I ask. "Those are academic clubs." "So?" "So..academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." "Oh, but to dorks like Maka and Kid…" I point to them "they are." "I…that's not what I mean." Sue says firmly. "Well what do you mean then? because what I'm getting at is that Populars, such as yourself, don't belong with smart people or 'dorks' and why is that? What makes you guys better than them?"

"Soul leave her alone." Maka cuts in, obviously not wanting to hear the truth. "Answer the question Sue." I continue. "You don't have to Sue." Maka defends. "Come on Sue" She looks from me to everyone else looking at her, waiting to see what she'll say. "We're waiting Sue" Adds Black Star "Sue just answer the damn question" Sue looks over at Liz. "Answer Sue." She looks at Kid. She starts looking overwhelmed. "Answer it sue" I say. "Come on answer the question" the others say in unison. "I don't know!" She shouts her voice cracking, her eyes glassy. "I don't know! I… just have to." She mumbles.

"Have to what Sue?" I press. "I… I just have to go along." "Go along with what Sue?" asks Black Star "I just have to go along with what my friends do! and say! and think!" She sniffles. "It's like I don't have my own brain! You guys think I don't know my friends are assholes! I know they are!...I just I can't do anything about it." She 's quiet for a while. "That is the most miserable and pathetic thing I've heard in my entire life. " I look up from Sue to the back corner where Crona or Conner, I'm still not sure, finally spoke. For the first time, maybe ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maka's POV**

We're all in shock, our eyes wide and our mouths agape. We're starring at Conner who's looking down at his hands on his lap. Did he really just say something? And something demeaning at that? Either way, he doesn't say anything else and everyone turns back around, the moment being over. I look at sue who's also looking down at her hands on her lap. Kid sighs "Look, you guys keep up your talking and Stein is gonna come right in here… I've got I student council meeting next Saturday and I'm not going to miss it on account of you idiots." "Oh and wouldn't that bite" Soul took that as bait and runs with it. "Missing a whole Student Council meeting." Soul lets out a moan of fake agony.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it! You've never done anything productive with your life. You don't have any goals." "Oh, but I do!" Soul really should just shut up. "Yeah?" and so should Kid. "I wanna be just like you! I figure all I need's a lobotomy and a principal for a dad!" "You're Principal Seth Reaper's son?" asks Liz. "Wow." adds Patti. Kid turns to them. "What are you two gonna hate me for that to?!" Kid exclaims his anger now towards them.

I didn't think Kid _knew _that people hated him because of his dad. Talk about having a lot on your shoulders. "Not really. It's actually kinda.. cool." Liz says unfazed. "Really is." agrees Patti. Kid's face turns from anger to confusion, to surprise and finally tranquility all in 5 seconds. "I-" he starts but we hear Mr. Stein in the hall. Soul gets down from the railing and quickly shuffles back to his seat, his hands folded on the desk. We hear stein go back into his classroom and Soul laughs and gets up again.

He walks towards the double doors that separate the library from the hallway. "You know there's not s'posed to be any fooling around" says Patti. Soul turns to her and mocks Mr. Stein's deep voice. "Young lady, have you finished your paper?" He turns back around and continues with the door. He looks into the hall cautiously. "What are you gonna do?" I ask no one. "Drop dead I hope." Kid mumbles. "Soul that's school property there… you know it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with." Sue says. The door then slams shut. Crap. Ass face runs back to his seat.

"That's very funny, come on fix it!" Kid says. "You should really fix that." agrees Liz. "Am I a genius!" Soul praises. "No, you're an asshole!" I say. "What a funny chick!" Soul mocks. "Fix the door Evans!" Kid yells. "Everyone shhh!" Soul hushes. "I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" "NO! Fix the door, get up and fix it!" Kid looks like he's about to have a brain aneurysm. "Shut up!" We hear Stein Shout "Daaamnit!" and shuffling in the hall. We freeze. Stein opens the door and storms in. "Why is that door closed?" No one says anything. "Why is that door closed?!" "How're we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move right?" Soul reiterates. Stein turns to me. Shit. "Why?" "We were just sitting here, like were supposed to…" I say innocently. Stein turns back to Soul. "Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it.." Soul says without looking at him. "It just closed Sir" Black Star defends. Stein turns to Conner. "Who?!" Conner lets out a squeak and slams his head back on the desk hiding in his black hoodie. "He doesn't talk, sir" Soul informs. "Give me that screw.." Stein opens the palm of his hand in Soul's face. "I don't have it." "You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?" "Screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place." "Give it to me Evans!"

"Excuse me, sir but why would anybody wanna steal a screw for? That's kinda stupid." Black Star interjects. "Watch it young man." Stein goes over to the door and tries to hold it open with a folding chair. "The door's way to heavy , sir." And as warned the door shuts again throwing the chair back inside. "Shit!" Stein yells. We all laugh. "You" he points to Black Star "get up here, come on front and center lets go." Black Star gets up and walks over to Stein. "Hey, how come Black Star gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Soul demands.

They attempt to move the steel magazine rack in front of the door. "Be careful with the magazines!" warns Stein. They get it into the doorway and it blocks the entire exit. Of course though, Soul realizes this. "That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." Maybe he is a genius. Stein looks at Soul then back at the door, he turns to Black Star. "Alright what are you doing with this? Get this outta here! What's the matter with you? Come on!" Ha the face on Black Star is priceless. He then proceeds to move the rack back where it was.

Stein and Black Star walk back towards us. "Let's go! Get back into your seat Star!" he sits back down pissed. "I expected a little more from a Black Belt!" Stein turns to Soul. "You're not fooling anybody, Evans! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" Stein starts leaving when of course, Soul Mumbles under his breath. "Eat my shorts…" Stein turns back around and faces him. "What was that?" "EAT..MY..SHORTS." "You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!" "Oh jeez" Soul says unfazed. "You just bought one more right there!" "Well I'm free the Saturday after that..beyond that I'm gonna have to check my calendar!" "Good! 'cause its gonna be filled, we'll keep going! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No." "I'm doing society a favor!" "So?" "That's another one right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one Evans?" "Yes!" "You got it! you got another one right there! that's another one pal!" This is just ridiculous. "Cut it out!" I yell at Soul. He turns to me and I mouth **Stop. **"You through?" he turns back to stein. "Not even close buddy!" "Good one more, right there!" "Do you really think I give a shit?" I palm my forehead, I just can't deal anymore. "Another." Soul glares at him. "You through?" "How many is that?" he ignores him.

"You're mine Evans.. for two months I gotcha!" "What can I say? I'm thrilled." "Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Evans? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Stein turns to the rest of us "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here...I'm cracking skulls!" He turns and exits the library. It's quiet for maybe 8 seconds. "Fuck You!" Soul screams exasperated. I cringe hoping Stein doesn't walk back in.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Soul's POV_**

Two hours and 30 minutes to go. Damn this is such a pain in the ass. I lean back in my chair and put my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket. Then I find a lighter pull it out and start playing with it. I stretch my head back and look behind me. Maka's hand supports her head as she daydreams, about what? Books probably. Is that what gets her going? I should just stop there. I shake the perverted images outta my head and look elsewhere. Black Star is playing with the zipper of his jeans. From back here it looks very wrong. I turn to Sue who's texting. Patti is braiding her sister's hair. And kid, surprise surprise, is organizing books in another shelf. That boy needs to get a life. I look towards the back corner and Conner (or Crona) is tying a string around his index finger. Strange. I yawn and lay my head in my arms. Then close my eyes.

_20 minutes later._

"Wake up! Who has to go to the lavatory?" What the hell? Did I black out? I raise my hand anyways without lifting my head up. When I do look up everyone's hands are also raised. We all get up and walk to the bathroom in a single file line. When we all finish pissing, we walk back to the library and sit in our seats. Stein walks back to his classroom.

_10 Minutes later._

I look at the clock and it reads 10:22am. I sigh and get up. I walk towards the railing I was at earlier. There's a shelf behind me and I grab a random book and start tearing out pages, for the hell of it. "That's real intelligent." I turn to Kid and roll my eyes. "You're right..it's wrong to destroy literature.." I continue tearing pages. "It's such fun to read and…" I look at the cover "Molet really pumps my nads!" I hear Maka chuckle. "Mol-Yare." "What?"

"The author, its pronounced Mol-Yare." I turn to her then look back at the book. I sigh and put it back. "Big deal..nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy." "Speak for yourself." Says Kid. "Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language." He ignores me and turns to Maka. "Hey do you think you're grounded tonight?" I furrow my eyebrows. Is he asking her out? The "Kid" Reaper who's too good for anyone? I look at her and she looks caught off guard, confused even. "Umm I don't know... my dad says I am but he's never really known how to… implement punishment." She answers cautiously. I laugh. "What? Are you saying you've never been grounded before?" I ask, ruining their moment.

She ignores me and he continues. "Oh, well I've reviewed your application for student council and I wanted to run some things by you, some rules and things of that sort. All new members are required a one on one orientation with the president of the council before they become members." I look back at her and her cheeks are tinged pink. I roll my eyes and interject again. "Do you get along with your dad?" Maka turns to me. Finally I got her attention. "What?" she looks even more puzzled. "Do you get along with your dad?" I repeat "I uh.. I..It's complicated." "How so?" I encourage. She furrows her eyebrows and bites he lower lip. I swallow. She hesitates for a while.

"Well… my dad and my mom got divorced when I was really little. My mom needed time away from him and anything having to do with him and so I guess they both decided I should stay with him. Until she cleared her head. I haven't seen her since but, she writes to me every year on my birthday" She looks down and smiles faintly. As if she was remembering something nice. "It's better that way though. I mean I still love her and I've grown used to living how I do. I guess my dad has done a pretty good job of taking care of me. Though, he's made a lot of stupid mistakes in the process. I mean he's not the best example for males and monogamous relationships if you know what I mean. " I process everything she just revealed and take it in.

**_Maka's POV_**

I can't believe I just opened up like that. And to Soul Evans of all people. I feel so conflicted yet I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. I break out of my daze and look back at Soul. He gives me a small nod. As if in understanding. Wow this is just weird. He turns to Kid and walks to him. "Hey, Kiddo..you get along with your parents?" Soul puts his hands in his pockets. Kid makes a face; he leans against a book shelf. "Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" "You're an idiot anyway, but if you say you get along with your parents, well you're a liar too." Soul turns away from him. Kid follows and shoves him Lightly.

"You know something, if we weren't in school right now I'd destroy you." Soul turns around slowly with his middle finger pointing upside down. "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" Soul turns his hand, flipping him off. Black Star gets up and gets in between them. "Hey guys I'm all for a good fight but come on, if fists are gonna be flying mine gotta be one of 'em" Soul tries to push him out of the way but fails. Soul may be taller than Black Star but Black Star's got him beat in the strength department. He is a black belt after all. "Guys, just sit down or Stein is gonna bust in here." Suggest Liz. "Please sit down boys" adds Sue. "Y'guys are gonna get us all in trouble" says Patti.

"I don't get along with my parents." I hear this very faintly almost mumbled. I look over and realize Conner just spoke again. It's like we've all entered the twilight zone or something. Everyone's attention is now on him but of course as we wait for him to continue, he doesn't say anything else. "Hey pinkie! Are you ever gonna finish a damn story? Jeez!" Soul exclaims annoyed. He walks back to his seat. "Why do you have to insult everybody?" I ask inadvertently.

"I'm being honest! I'm sure everybody was thinking the same thing. I would expect you of all people to realize this." "Yeah well he's got a name you know!" "Yeah?" "Yeah! his name is Conner Gorgon for your information." I state. "Crona." I look over at the back corner where the faint mumble came from again. Conner is looking down at his hands nervously. "Huh?" me and Soul say in unison. "Call me Crona." I furrow my eyebrows. Wait but his name is Conner. I'm sure of it. I've heard Mr. Barrett, my English teacher, say it while taking attendance. Maybe Crona is a nickname he goes by. I turn back to Soul. "See." Soul rolls his eyes. "My condolences."

"What's with _your_ name?" I look at Soul as he sits on his desk facing me. "What?" I furrow my eyebrows. "_Maka._. I mean what kind of name is that?" I scoff. "What kind of name is _Soul_?" I roll my eyes. "Anyways, it's short for Makayla. I've just gone but Maka all my life." "Ma-kayla?" "_Makayla_..it's a family name!" I say annoyed "Nooo..it's a fat girls name!" Black Star snickers. "Well, thank you…" I cross my arms against my chest. "You're welcome..."

"I'm not fat!" "Well not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this...but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat...so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh..." he puffs up his cheeks and motions to his stomach with his hands, as if it were expanding.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Soul's POV_**

She scoffs and then flips me off. "Oh, such obscene gestures from such a pristine girl!" She rolls her eyes. I bend down closer and in her face. "Are you..a _virgin_?" I ask bluntly. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense..is it gonna be a.._white wedding_?" Her entire face and neck reddens. I smirk. "Why don't you just shut up?" She says finally. "Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?" She clenches her jaw and looks away from me. "Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the shirt, shoes off. ..hoping to god your parents don't walk in?" She's upset now. "Do you want me to puke?" I continue. "Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

"Leave her alone!" I turn to kid. "What?" "I said leave her alone!" I walk towards him and he stands. "You gonna make me?" He gets in my face. "Yes." He's got an ego this Kid, has nothing on Black Star though. "You and how many of your friends?" I ask. "Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the ground. Anytime you're ready." He says fiercely. I laugh and turn from him. "I don't wanna get into this with you man.." I put my hands in my pockets, my back still to him. "Why not?" I hear smugness in his voice.

" 'Cause I'd kill you.. It's real simple. I'd kill you and your damn father would expel me then he'd fucking sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." "Bullshit." I bite me lip then turn around and flip open my switchblade, point it at him and stab it into a leather chair. I hear the others gasp. I put my hands back in my pockets. He looks at it for a few seconds then back at me.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her…you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?" "I'm trying to help her!" I defend. "Just stop it already!" I turn to Maka, she's unsettled. I sigh. "Whatever." I walk back to my seat tired of arguing with kid. I sit and run a hand through my hair. Kid goes back to his seat and sits.

_30 minutes later_

I look up at the clock. One hour to go. Man I'm starting to get real sick of this pattern. It gets quiet and then all of a sudden some big argument breaks out then it gets quiet again. Of course I'm to blame for all the arguments since I'm the one who's been in the middle of _all_ of them. What can I say, I'm just itching for trouble. I sigh and start whistling 'Bohemian Rhapsody' casually.

Black Star joins in and Sue follows. Patti jumps in and Liz follows after her. Behind me Maka, joins in. I grin in my head. I even hear Crona's faint weak whistle follow Maka. And Kid gives in there after and then all of us are jamming out. But of course, Stein walks in moments later and our whistling fades out. "Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch." He announces. "Here?" asks kid. "Here." Stein nods. "Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable and appropriate place for us to eat lunch in sir" Kid argues. "Well I don't care what you think, Kennedy. If you wanna take that up with your father be my guest."

"Uh, Frank? Excuse me, Stein…will milk be made available to us?" I ask "We're extremely thirsty, sir" Black Star cuts in. "I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Adds Sue. "Yeah I've seen her dehydrate sir.. it's pretty gross." Sue shoots Black Star a look. I stand "Relax" I pat my chest. "I'll get it." "Ah, ah, ah grab some wood their boy" Stein points to me. I grin and sit back down. "What, do you think I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" He points to Kid. "You!" "And you!" he points to Liz. She cocks an eyebrow. "Hey what's her name? Come on, on your feet missy. Let's go! This is no rest home!" She rolls her eyes and stands. She and kid walk out of the library and into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Maka's POV_**

I stretch my arms and legs then grab the book I was reading earlier while we wait for Liz and Kid to bring us cokes. "Maka…you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitis of the nuts? It's pretty tasty.."Soul asks, sitting on the railing he was at before. I make a face without looking up at him. "No thank you.." "How do you think he rides a bike?" I roll my eyes and turn away disgusted. "Can't you just leave me alone?" "I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car…although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shot gun." I continue reading my book and bite my thumb nail out of irritation.

Liz and Kid finally show up with the drinks and they get passed around. Soul grabs one and tosses it over to Crona, who catches it without even looking up. I grin. Once everyone gets settled, I pull my own lunch from my messenger bag. Soul comes back to his seat and sits straddling it again to face me. "What's in there?" he asks. I look at him "Guess. Where's your lunch?" I ask noticing he only has a soda on his desk. "You're wearing it." he smirks and I roll my eyes for the millionth time. "You're nauseating…" I turn back to my lunch and open the lid off my wooden compartment box. "What is that?" "Sushi" I say irritated. "Sushi?" "Rice, raw fish, and seaweed." I break it down for him. "So…you won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth but you're gonna eat that?"

I almost choke on my soda. "Can I eat?" I ask harshly. He shrugs. "I don't know...give it a try..." I sigh and turn back to my food. Soul gets up and moves somewhere else. Seconds later Sue moves over to where soul was just sitting I'm confused but I smile at her. "Hey, Maka right?" I nod. "Yeah." "I'm Sue." I nod again. "Yeah I know." She bites her lip then smiles "Right, well I was wondering. Can I ask you something? It's really kind of embarrassing." I smile reassuringly "Yeah, go for it…"

"Well... I was wondering…what do you know.. about Black Star. I mean besides the obvious annoying and narcissistic qualities…" I furrow my eyebrows. Black Star? I look over at him and see his face is all puffy from the food he's shoving down his throat. From what I can make out, I see 3 sandwiches, plus the one he's eating, a giant bag of chips, a banana, an apple, a big bag of cookies, a soda and a carton of milk. I bite my lips to stifle a laugh. I look back at Sue who's waiting for my answer. "Umm, do you... like him?" I ask, curious but hesitant. Her eyes grow wide. "What? Pshhhh noooo I just… well he's been talking to me and he doesn't seem all that bad, well minus the part where he was whispering perverted shit to me and being a creep and when he and Soul were being idiots."

"Well.." I try to think of how to describe Black Star. I don't know where to start. I can't believe I'm trying to think of a way to make him sound…decent. "He's really into karate." Sue's eyes light up. "No way, I am t-" She stops mid-sentence. I cock an eyebrow. She's ashamed to admit she does karate? Then I remember her status in school. I sigh and continue. "Yeah he's like a champion or something. He's famous for getting into fights here at school. He wins every single one." I'm not sure if that's supposed to make him sound…appealing, I shudder internally, but it's really all I've got. "Thanks, Maka." She smiles and I return it. "Glad to..help." "No really I-" Sue gets cut off.

"Here's my impression of life at big ol' Kiddo's house.." Soul is starting shit again and I shake my head. Sue goes back to her seat. And everyone's attention is now on Soul. "Son! (he mocks principals Reaper's voice) Yeah dad? (he mocks Kid's voice) How was your day pal? Great Dad, How's yours? Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend? Great Dad, but I've got homework to do! That's alright son, you can do it, on the boat! Geee! Dear, isn't our son perfect? Yes dear, isn't life perfect?(he mocks in a motherly voice). The others chuckle. Kid's face is serious. Soul mimes the mother and father kissing and then the father punching the mother in the face. Suddenly it's not so funny anymore.

**_Soul's POV_**

Kid's fist are clenched and his jaw tight. "Alright Evans! What about your family?" he demands harshly. I remain unperturbed. "Oh mine? That's real easy…." I stand and point forward. My chin up, my voice deep. "You stupid, worthless waste of time! You're a fuckin'nobody! You never do anything fuckin' right! You're a complete looser! You wanna be a winner? Look at your brother! Now he's a fucking winner! And what are you? A fucking no life is what you are!... What about you Dad? Fuck you! No, Dad, what about you? Fuck you! No, Dad, what about you?! FUCK YOU!" I reach out, mimic getting socked in the face and throw my head back. I breathe heavily from the exertion. Everyone's quiet. "You guys enjoy the show?" I ask still breathing heavily.

"Is that for real?" I turn to Patti "You wanna come over sometime?" "That's bullshit. It's all part of your image. It's all bull." I scowl and turn to look at Kid, my eyes actually wide. "You don't believe me?" "No.." "No?" I say harshly. "Did I stutter?" I walk over to him and undo the top buttons of my shirt under my jacket.

"Do you believe this?" I show him the scar my old man gave me. Four years ago in a drunken rage, he chucked a broken bottle at me and it cut my chest almost all the way down my stomach. "Huh? Looks like a jagged glass laceration, don't you think so _Kiddo_? See this is what you get when your drunk ass lunatic father finds out you've been going to piano lessons instead of football practice like your dear old brother. Did _I_ stutter?" Kid looks away unsettled and I walk away, angry with everyone and everything. "See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" I walk over to a table in the back and throw everything on it on the floor. I snarl and climb up onto the table, then up on the second floor balcony; my back towards everyone.

I don't get it. I really don't. I mean it's obvious that I'm fucked up in the head, I can thank my parents for that, but still. I don't get why I'm looked at as a fucking moron who can't understand anything. I mean it's obvious if I were as stupid as people make me out to be I wouldn't be at this school. No one realizes this but I actually have decent grades. No one gives a shit though, not even my teachers. Because all they see when they look at me is a nuisance, a rebel, a nobody.

And my parents well, my mom is like a fucking zombie and ignores me. She's been depressed ever since my brother Wes moved away, six years ago. And my dad well he ain't no ray of sunshine that's for damn sure. I was always second in importance next to my brother. That was always obvious. But it wasn't till my dad started drinking that life turned to complete shit. My mom is either in denial or she doesn't realize what all this shit has done to me. However, I'm positive _both_ of them don't realize they're the reason Wes moved so far away after college and never visits. I haven't seen him since I was 12.

Either way, I've gotten use to no one giving two shits about me. But what really gets to me is that they think I'd be _stupid_ enough to open up like that…like a fucking douche bag and have it all thrown in my face. Like I'm not a fucking human being. See this exterior I constructed is all to protect myself from people like _them._ "You really shouldn't have said that Kid." I hear Maka mutter moments later. I furrow my eyebrows but remain unturned. "How would I know, I mean he lies about everything else anyway!" I roll my eyes and almost laugh. Well if I'm being honest he did have a point. He's still a douche bag though.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Maka's POV_**

Well that was an interesting turn of events. Again it's back to everyone goofing around. I'm the only one just sitting here doing nothing. I'm still taken aback by what Soul revealed not too long ago. I look at the clock. 40 minutes to go. I sigh and tap my fingers on the desk. Could what Soul said been true? I mean I saw the scar and everything but I don't know how I'm supposed to take what he admitted. It's just to major. I mean am _I _actually gonna start to see Soul as a person with actual feelings. I never thought that would even exist in Soul Evans. I smile. At this point anything is possible.

"You guys up to go on a little adventure?" I look up and see Soul by the door. Everyone looks up at him. "Fuck yeah man let's go!" Black Star grins eagerly. "Finally something is happening, I'm in too" says Liz. Eventually everyone gets up, even Kid, and follows Soul outside the library and into the hallway. I'm walking next to Soul, Liz, Kid and Patti are next to each other behind us, Sue and Black Star are behind them and Crona is following idly behind everyone else.

"How do you know where Stein went?" I ask Soul. "I don't…" "Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?" he turns to look at me and grins. "I don't…. being bad feels pretty good, huh?" I bite my lip and look away without answering. "What's the point of going to Soul's locker?" I hear Patti ask Kid. "Beats me…" he responds.

Soul stops at a locker with graffiti all over it and we all stop. He opens his locker and a crapload of garbage falls out. "Slob." Kid mutters in disgust. "Sorry my maid's on vacation." He continues looking through his locker and finally pulls out a small brown paper bag. "Drugs…" gasps Patti. "Screw that Evans...put it back!"cries Kid "Holy shit!" Black Star laughs excitedly. I gulp. "That's pot I can smell it." Sue says as she wrinkles her nose. Soul puts the bag in his jacket pocket and starts down the hallway again. "Let's go." We all turn and follow Soul. I look at the others and they're all as stunned as I am, well minus Black Star. "We'll cut through the lab, we'll get to the library faster." Soul announces.

"You better be right, if Stein cuts us off it'll be all your fault asshole" Kid states. We cross through the lab and as we turn the corner, Stein is standing right in front of us his, back to us. Kid jinxed us. I swear I almost pee my pants. "Shit." Soul directs us all back down the other side of the hallway. We're running and again as we turn another corner Stein is drinking from the fountain at the end of the hall. We turn again and cross into another intersection of the hallway.

"Wait! Wait, hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria." Soul announces. We all stop. "No, the activities hall." Kid counters. "Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about." "You already screwed us over once Evans!" Crona Squeaks at their arguing. "Now we're through listening to you, were going this way." I sigh and we follow Kid this time. We run through the activities hall and we all groan. The hall is closed off by an iron gate. "Damn!" Kid hisses. "Great idea asshole." Soul utters. "Fuck you!" "Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to Soul?" Liz cries, irritated. "We're dead!" Says Patti. "No...just me." I look at Soul. "What do you mean?"

"Get back to the library, watch this for me" he shoves the bag of Marijuana down my skirt and I gasp at the audacity he has to put his hands there. I almost knee him in the groin but he runs away down the hall singing loudly before I can get to him. Then it clicks. "Let's get out of here" I say and we all make our way back to the library.

**_Soul's POV_**

I hear Stein Shout "Son of a bitch!" and footsteps after me. I laugh. I run down the hall and eventually end up in the Gym. I grab a basketball and dribble it. "Three…Two…One!" I toss it. Stein enters. "Evans! Evans! What is this? What are you doing here, what is this?" The ball goes in. I go for the ball and turn to Stein. "Oh, hi." "Out! That's it Evans! Out it's over!" "Don't you wanna hear my excuse?" I shoot the ball again. "Out!" "I'm thinking of trying out for the basketball team." "Gimmie the ball Evans." I fake the ball at Stein and chuckle as he flinches. Then I set it down and roll it in his direction. I walk past him and he grabs my arm. I jerk it away from him and he leads us back towards the library.

When we enter everyone's in their seats like the good little students that they are. I grin internally. "Get your stuff, let's go!" Stein turns to everyone. "Mr. Wise guy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day." "B-O-O-H-O-O." I spell.

Stein turns back to me. "Everything's a big joke, huh Evans? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they...What if your home, what if your family ...what if your dope was on fire?" Stein says abrasively. I smirk. "That's impossible sir…it's in Albarn's underwear..." I look at Maka and she tenses up. She scowls at me. Black Star laughs. Stein turns to Black Star. "You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum." He turns to everybody. "You wanna see something funny? You go visit Soul Evans in five years! You'll see how damn funny he is!"

I scowl at Stein my fist clenched at my sides. "What's the matter Soul? You gonna cry? Let's go…" Stein grabs my shoulder and I jerk my arm again this time more harshly. "Hey keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Frank!" I turn around and knock down some stuff over on my way out of the library.

Stein leads me down the hallway and stops in front of a supply closet. He ushers me in and I sit at a small table already there. "That's the last time, Evans. That's the last time you ever make me look stupid in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you...But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place...And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!"

I cock an eyebrow, amused. "Are you threatening me, sir?" "What're you gonna do about it, huh? You think anyone's gonna believe you? You think they'd take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here. I'm a swell guy…you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy…come on, get up, get on your feet Evans! Let's find out how tough you really are! I wanna know right now how tough are you?" I sit their staring at him my face blank. "I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing..."

He turns his face giving me his profile. I'm definitely tempted. But I just stare at him my face expressionless. Stein turns and fakes a punch at me. I flinch. "That's what I thought…you're a gutless shit." Stein leaves and shuts the door. I hear him lock it and walk back to his classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Maka's POV**

"So a naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says: I suppose you won't be needing a drink. The naked lady says..." Black Star stops abruptly. We all turn around to the back and look up. "OOOOOOOOHH SHHHIIIT!" Out of nowhere the ceiling caves in and collapses to the ground.

I wish I could say I was surprised when I saw Soul underneath the wreckage, vents and all. But instead I raise an eyebrow. I gotta give the kid credit, he did save us from another one of Black Star's bad jokes after all. He gets up and dusts himself off as if nothing happened. "I forgot my pencil." "What the hell?!" We hear Stein stomp in the hallway on his way to bust us. We all scatter back to our seats. Soul crawls and hides under my desk. Stein enters. "Damn it! What the hell is going on in here?! What was that noise?" "Uh, what noise, sir?" asks Black Star.

"I was in my classroom and I heard a noise!" "Could you describe this _noise_, sir?" probes Kid. I'm amazed he's stalling for Soul. Stein turns accusingly. "Watch your tongue young man." Suddenly, I feel a hot breath between my legs and gasp when I realize Soul is looking up my skirt. I knee him in the face and he bangs his head under the desk. He groans loudly and I make a coughing noise to cover it up quickly, my face burning. I'm seriously considering just ratting his ass out now.

"What was that? What, what was that noise just now?" "What noise sir?" stalls Kid. "Damnit, Maka." Soul mumbles in pain. Everyone starts a fake coughing fit. "That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about sir?" I question, flustered. "No, it wasn't. That was not the _noise_ I was referring to. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Crona laughs nervously out of nowhere. "You make book on that mister!" he points to Crona. Then turns to me "And you! I will not be made a fool of!" Stein turns around and walks away. He has a toilet seat cover stuck to the back of his pants and everyone else starts laughing when he exits.

I'm pissed. I scoot my chair back and wait for Soul to crawl from underneath and stand. Once he does I stand and assault him multiple times with my book. "It was an accident!" he tries to block my attacks. "You're an asshole!" "So sue me…". I stop and clench my jaw. We stand there glaring at each other for what feels like hours.

"Moving on…you have my stuff?" He asks as if nothing ever happened. He's real good at doing that. Doesn't make it any less annoying. I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm not giving you crap." I say still pissed. "Oh, that's fine I'll just take it then." He reaches for my skirt and I shove him away. "Alright.. I'll get it you damn pervert!" I go to my bag, pull it out, and throw it at him. He catches it and walks away. "Hey Stoner! You're definitely not going to blaze up in here!" Kid yells. "Not without me you're not!" adds Black Star. Soul laughs "Don't be a damn buzz kill, _Kennedy_." Kid rolls his eyes.

Soul walks towards the back of the library. Black Star gets up and follows him. Seconds later Sue walks over to them. It's now a silent invitation. Liz starts walking, Patti trailing after her. "Are you girls really doing this?" asks Kid. Liz shrugs and Patti giggles. They disappear into the forest of tall book shelves. I bite the inside of my cheek and sigh. I really don't get what the big deal is I mean to me drugs always seemed pointless and stupid.

So maybe I can prove that theory correct by….I tap my fingers on the desk debating. I look over at Crona who's looking down with his hands on the desk. I exhale loudly and stand. I walk over to Crona and give him my hand. He looks up, his eyes wide in surprise, I smile. He takes my hand nervously and then I lead him to the back. "Maka…don't-" I turn to Kid and shrug. I continue walking, Crona's clammy hand still in mine. "Shit…" I hear Kid mutter and he follows us not long after.

**_Soul's POV_**

I smirk when I see Maka and Kid walk over to us, the goody two shoes of this abnormal ensemble. And I'm surprised they dragged Crona along. "So the goody goodies came out to party." Maka rolls her eyes and sits next to me, Crona beside her. Kid settles himself on a chair before Liz and Patti drag him to the floor where we're all sitting in a circle. "Don't mock me asshole, I'm only doing this to kill time." Kid says sternly. I chuckle.

"Ey man, whatever bakes your cake." Speaking of cakes, Black Star and Sue are already baked like ones. "Chicks, cannot hold ..their smoke! That's what it is!" Black Star starts cackling. "Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much at this school…"Sue laughs. "Don't be stingy Sue pass it around." Liz reaches for it and takes a long drag. Damn the girl has some lungs. She passes it to Kid skipping Patti. "Hey! Why'd you skip me sis?" Patti asks, a childish frown on her face. "Patti you already took a drag, plus you're already naturally hyper you don't need any enhancement trust me." Patti giggles "I'll take that as a compliment sissy."

Kid takes the joint from Liz real hesitant. He brings it up to his face and grimaces. "Ugh that crap reeks, there's no way I putting that in my mouth!" He passes it to Crona instead. I roll my eyes. "Jeez Kid, you really should just change your name to Buzz Kill Reaper, it suits you better." Kid scowls. "Here I got an idea.." I crawl over to Liz and whisper in her ear. "Take this and go to the CD room up on the second floor. Hot box it in there, that way lord fancy pants over there, doesn't have to taste it and we're all happy." I hand Liz another joint and a lighter. "Gee Soul, you are too kind." Liz says sarcastically playful. I chuckle. She grabs Kid's arm and then Patti's. "Where are we going?" they both ask in unison. Liz leads them up the stairs without answering.

I turn back to our now smaller group. "Um I've never done this before, I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this." Crona mumbles to himself faintly. "Just suck in the smoke from the joint, then take another deep breath in. Inhaling it alot will give you that buzz." I cock an eyebrow and look over at Maka. "You've done this before goody goody?" Her face reddens "Stop calling me that. And no I…read a lot." I grin. "Ah." Crona does as Maka instructed him and then passes it to her, his face tinted pink.

She takes it from him and hesitates as she brings it to her lips. "Here goes nothing…" She takes a drag and has a coughing fit after she exhales. I pat her back "Easy, girl." "How can you *cough* like this *cough* shit? It literally*cough* tastes like shit." "It's not about the taste babe, it's about the feel." She starts laughing "You're an idiot." I turn to look at Black Star and Sue. "No I think Pulp Fiction is a way better movie than Kill Bill, it's got…it's just badass ok there's like merciless fighting and shit!" "You are such a guy. And so does Kill Bill!And it has swords! Plus it's a Classic.. OHEMGEE…what if they came together in a parallel universe, it'd be totally awesome like it'd be like…Kill Pulp Fiction Bill." Black Star laughs"Sue you're a genius…or like Bill Fiction Kill Pulp." Okay now they're just speaking nonsense.

I turn back to others and realize Crona disappeared. "Where'd Crona go?" I ask. "Hm? Oh he's by the statue." She points lazily then lies down on the floor staring up at the ceiling. "You ok?" I ask cautiously. She sighs. "Peachy." She starts laughing. Then I start feeling it myself. "Shit." I start laughing. "What's so funny?" "Huh? Oh, nothing." We both start laughing. "You're an idiot you know that?" "Yeah I'm pretty sure we've established that."

She laughs."The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits." I furrow my eyebrows. Is she saying that I'm stupid? "What?" "It's a quote by Albert Einstein, no I'm not calling you stupid so don't piss yourself" She laughs again. "Like it's this thing you have... I can't believe I'm telling you this" She puts her arm over her face.

"I kinda…envy you because you're able to take risks without holding back therefore your limits are almost infinite... that's a good thing in the sense that you're willing to make mistakes and do things that others might find…_ unconventional. _Most people confuse this quality of yours as stupidity_. _Obviously though, it _can_ be a bad thing because it'll make you reckless, thoughtless and impulsive. You just need to find a happy medium that's all." I stare at her bewildered. She just totally analyzed me and complemented me at the same time. I'm kinda stunned I mean the only other person who's complemented me on anything I did was my piano teacher and Black Star when I do dumb shit, but that doesn't count.

I don't know what to say partly because I'm in awe and partly because my brain is fried. "Umm.." I start. But instead I start laughing real hard and I think for the first time ever I'm actually worried Maka will take it the wrong way.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Maka's POV_**

I move my arm from my face and look up at Soul who's laughing his ass off. I furrow my eyebrows and I'm about to question what the hell was so funny about what I said when I realize, just the mere fact that I made a reflection on one of _Soul's_… qualities and then praised him, all while high, is something funny within itself. I start cracking up alongside him. "You really are an idiot." I say between giggles. "Alright, let's move on from _idiot_, you've made that crystal." I stop laughing. "Ok...you're an asshole too." I burst out laughing again and so does he.

All of a sudden, the door from the CD room slams wide open. I look up and my eyes almost pop of my head. A disheveled looking Kid with each arm around a giggling Patti and Liz, emerges from the smokey room, a stupid grin on his face. His hair is tousled, his eyes droopy, his jacket gone and his tie unloosened. Wow this is one for the books. I bite my lips to stifle a laugh. Soul and Black Star are the first to start laughing and howling. Sue whistles at them and I join the uproar and start clapping. Crona joins us and actually chuckles. They make their way down the stairs and sit with us.

**_20 minutes later._**

After a few minutes of talking non sense we all scatter off into different areas of the library. I yawn and get up from my spot and rub my eyes. I begin to feel some clarity in my head, the high wearing off. I walk over to Black Star, Kid and Patti sitting on the couch. "No, not really man. You got a middle name?" Black Star asks Kid, who's tie is now tightened but sleeves still rolled up. "Yeah guess…"

"Your middle name is Seth, as in junior." Patti states. They both turn to look at her, confused."…your birthday is August 8, you're five-eight and half, you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1-3." Black Star grins amused while Kid stares at her bewildered. I grin "Wow Patti are you psychic?" I ask. She smirks mischievously. "Not at all.." "Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?" Kid inquires. Patti reaches behind her and holds a wallet in the air. "I stole your wallet..." She giggles. Kid's eyes widen. "Give it to me…" he reaches for it and she pulls it back. "Nope!"

"Give it!" he reaches for it again. She rolls her eyes. "Fine." She hands it back to him and he glances through it to make sure nothing is missing. "This is great…so you're a theif too!" he accuses. "I'm not a theif!" Patti defends. "Multi-talented then!" "Relax, there's not much to steal 'cept for a visa I can't even use, and a beaver shot!" His eyes widen again, his face tomato red.

"A what?" asks Black Star "What the hell Patti!?" Kid shouts through clenched teeth. "He's got a nudie picture in there! I saw it, it's perverted!" Patti giggles. I laugh. "Alright let's see it!" Exclaims Black Star. Sue and Liz walk over. "What's going on?" asks Sue. "Kid has a nuddie shot!" Black Star answers. "They're lying! Patti is being ridiculous!" Kid defends. "No way! Where is it?!" Liz questions. They all start harassing Kid and I'm cracking up. I sigh and get up from the couch and discreetly make my way towards the desks. I don't think I wanna see Kid's junk.

When the desks are in view, Soul is sitting on mine looking through my bag. I throw my head back in irritation and sigh. "Soul, what are you doing?" I ask too tired to yell at him. He looks up and smiles innocently. "Oh hi." I walk to the desk and sit next to him on top. "Can I help you with something?" "No I'm good." He replies back to rummaging through my bag.

"Well that's not fair." I state. He turns back to me. "What isn't?" "I have nothing of yours to look through." He cocks an eyebrow then grins and reaches in his back pocket then tosses me his wallet. "Knock yourself out." I roll my eyes and examine his wallet. It's black with a yellow interior when I open it. There's a couple of cards on one side along with his ID. I look inside and he has about thirty bucks in there. When I look on the other side I raise an eyebrow. There's a picture of some pretty girl in the clear pocket. I unfold it and there's more pictures of girls, some brunette, some blond.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" I ask casually. "Some of them…" He's playing with my protractor. "What about the others?" I ask still looking at the pictures. "Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some… I just consider." "Consider what?" "Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them…" "You don't believe in just.. one guy one girl?" "Do you?" I look up at him. "Well…yeah, that's the way it should be." "Well not for me." I furrow my eyebrows. His face is unreadable. "Why not?" He turns to my bag. "Hey how come you got so much shit in your bag?" He asks trying to change the subject. I smile. "How come you got so many girlfriends?" "I asked you first…" I shrug. "I dunno.. I guess I just never throw anything away." He grins. "Neither do I." I chuckle when it clicks. "Oh."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Soul's POV_**

I put Maka's stuff down and get off the desk. "I'm gonna go see what the others are up too." I put my hands in my pockets. "I'll come with." We both walk to the back corner of the library where we hear the others talking. They're all sitting in a circle on the floor like we were earlier, even Crona who's silently playing with his hands. We settle ourselves among them. "Holy shit this is the worst fake ID I've ever seen! Do you realize you made yourself eighty?!" Black Star cracks up. "I am aware you idiot." Kid states irritated.

"Kid what do you need a fake ID for anyways?" asks Liz. Kid sighs. "So I can vote of course." They all start laughing. I sigh and tune out their conversation, my mind elsewhere. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with all this. I mean I'll admit, I was starting to... warm up to these people. But I mean come on. We've all been_ forced _in here together, so that's pretty much why we stated talking and maybe even.._getting along, _in the first place. All of this, it's all been randomly circumstantial that's all. That alone is a reason to not let myself get carried away with all of this. Because I know, along with all of them, that come Monday everything is gonna go back to its shit self. As if this never happened.

The others are just playing pretend that's all. And I can't pretend anymore. I tune back in. "What would I do for a million dollars? Well, I'm already…privileged but, I guess I'd do as little as I had too." Kid replies. Maka rolls her eyes. "That's boring…" "Well how am I supposed to answer?" "The idea is to search your mind for the absolute limit. Like umm…would you drive too school naked?" Maka asks chuckling. Kid's eyes widen. "I would!" Black Star interjects.

"No one cares Black Star!" Patti yells back. "Yeah I'd rather gouge my eyes out than see_ you_ naked, gross." Liz says teasing. "Screw you guys! My body is fucking amazing! I'm not ashamed!" Black Star replies. "Clearly." Sue mutters. Black Star turns to her, his face confused as to what Sue was referring too. His body ?Or his overconfidence? Black Star would argue the former. "Um well would I have to get out of the car?" Kid asks suddenly. Maka turns to him "Of course.." "In the spring, or the winter?" "It doesn't matter…spring…" "In front of the school or in behind of the school?" "Either one..." Kid pauses, considering it. "Yes." They all laugh. "I'd pay to see that!" Patti says giggling. Kid coughs as his face flushes. Maka turns to me.

"How 'bout you Soul, would you drive to school nak-" "Yeah." I say dully. She lowers an eyebrow. I continue. "I'll do anything sexual and I don't need a million dollars to do it either..." I say smirking. Maka looks at me with genuine confusion. Everyone else's smiles falter, the light-heartedness now gone. She rolls her eyes."You're lying…" "On the contrary, I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal, I'm a total satyr." Maka's cheeks redden.

Everyone's looking at me baffled. "You're a pig." She finally says. "It is what it is." "Are your parents aware of this?" Kid asks , disgusted. "What's a satyr?" Patti asks. "Don't worry about it Patti." Liz replies. "It's when a guy likes to have sex!" Black Star announces. Liz chucks a book at his head. "Don't pervert my little sister you sicko!" I turn back to Kid. "Well the only person I've told is my shrink."

"And what did they do when you told them?" Kid asks actually curious. "Well _I…_ nailed her." Maka grimaces. "Isn't that rape?" Sue asks. "I don't think that from a legal standpoint it can be construed as rape since it was consensual and I do pay her after all..." "She's an adult!" Maka interjects disturbed. I bite my lip and sigh. "Yeah..she's married too." Her eyes widen. "Do you have any idea how completely repulsive that is?" "Well the first few times-" she cuts me off. "First few times? You mean you've done it more than once!?" Her face contorts in disgust. "Sure…" "Are you insane?" "Obviously he's insane if he's seeing a shrink." Liz states. "Hey, I also see a shrink." Kid buts in, a bit offended. "Exactly my point." He scowls.

I turn to Maka again. "Have _you _ever done it?" Maka scoffs. "What? I don't even have a therapist." She crosses her arms defensively. "Have you ever done it with a normal person?" I ask. She rolls her eyes. "Didn't we already go over this?" "You never answered the question!" Black Star cuts in. Maka shoots him an angry glare. "He's right.." I say. "Look I'm not gonna discuss my personal business with total strangers."

"It's kind of a doubled edged sword, isn't it?" Sue expresses. Maka turns to her. "What?" "Well, if you say you haven't you're a prude. If you say you have, you're a slut. It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?" "Wrong, I.." "Or are you a tease?" Black Star asks. "She's a tease…" I say. "Can we all just move on?" She pleads overwhelmed. "You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases." I say. "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot…" Black Star proclaims. "I don't do anything!" Maka cries, frustrated. "That's why you're a tease.." I say.

She turns to me once again. "Okay, let me ask _you_ a few questions?" "I've already told you everything." I answer. "No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean I get you're a guy and everything but don't you want any respect?" "I don't screw to get respect….that's the difference between you and me." "Obviously not the only difference." She replies irritated. "Face it Maka, you're a tease." "I am not a tease!" "Sure you are! You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!" "No.. I never said that, you're twisting what I said Soul!" "Oh then what do you use it for?" "I don't use it at all!" She's on the verge of tears. But I can't hold back.

"Oh, are you physically fragile or is it psychological?" I ask. "I didn't mean it that way! You're putting words in my mouth!" "Well if you'd just answer the question.." "Why don't you just answer?" Black Star suggests. "Be honest.." says Sue. "No big deal.." adds Liz. "Yeah answer it!" shouts Patti. "Talk to us!" I push. "Come on answer the damn question already!" Black Star shouts again. "It's a simple question." I say. Maka screams. "No! I've never done it!" she finally answers, exasperated. I exhale.

"I'm not a satyr. I don't even have a shrink." I reveal finally. They all look me annoyed but Maka looks at me livid. "Are you kidding me?! You are such an asshole! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over! I can't believe you! You're a fucking weirdo. You've been acting like an ass all day and then when you finally open up you _pretend_ to be a person with actual feelings. You manipulate others for your own personal sick and twisted satisfaction. Everything you say is a lie."

I swallow and absorb the low blows she's throwing at me. Honestly I'm aware it's not far from the truth. "You're just pissed off 'cause he got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to.." Black Star defends. "Look whatever…that doesn't make it any less bizarre." She exhales and starts to calm down. That yelling she gave me took a lot out of her. "What's bizarre? I mean we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Black Star states casually and uncharacteristically wisely.

Maka turns to him. "How are you bizarre?" "He's got a superiority complex." Sue answers for him. Black Star sighs and has a reluctant expression on his face. "…She's right.." We all turn to Black Star. "I know you guys think I'm all mouth and no filter, but there's more to it than that. You know what I did to get in here? Did you guys hear about how Ox Ford got his ass ducted tapped together during gym?" I stifle a laugh. "That was you?" Kid asks appalled. "Yeah you know him?" "Yes, he's on the student council with me…" Kid says. "Well then you know how hairy he is, well not from his head, but everywhere else, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and… some skin too." The others hiss. "That's horrible." Maka mutters.

Black Star crosses his arms and continues, looking down and thinking. "And the bizarre thing is that the dork didn't even do or say anything to me. I mean yeah, I'm known for getting into fights with other people but I always take on people who are bigger than me, who claim to be stronger and faster and better. Who challenge me, you know? I'm not known for just beating up on anyone. I just, I don't even remember what the hell was going on in my head or I didn't then but when I look back, I guess what triggered it all was that a couple of weeks before that, I had a sparring match with this one guy who's like 10 years older than I am. But I didn't give a damn you know, I wasn't scared. We went at for like 4 hours straight. The sensei had to call it a drawl. I couldn't let it go though. I _had _to beat this guy I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. The bastard had skill but he had nothing on me. So I walked after him after class and I challenged him outside."

He pauses and takes a long breath, I'd never seen Black Star like this, almost but not entirely, _vulnerable_. I always thought the end of the world would happen way before I'd ever use that word and Black Star in a sentence. I'd known him since Middle School and he'd kind of mentioned he'd come from a foster home. From then on I always assumed abandonment issues were to blame for his wild disposition.

He clenches his jaw and continues. "Next thing I know, he knocks me to the ground and I'm pinned under him. No one has** ever** tried that before and…_succeeded_." He spits out the word harshly. "It was all so...unreal. After that, I pushed it to the back of my mind and pretended it never happened. But I guess when I thought I had gotten over it, I really hadn't. I tortured that damn dork all because… I just couldn't stand even the idea of being someone else's victory! And I just didn't give a damn! So I'm sitting in the locker room and I'm wrapping up my hands, and Ox's changing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah... he's skinny, weak. And I knew I could take him with my eyes closed and my hands in my pockets. Well, next thing I knew, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him... my friends they just laughed and cheered me on. Afterwards, when I was in principle Reaper's office, all I could think about was how fucking ridiculous I felt. I honestly believed beating him up would maybe restore some false sense of dignity. But I just felt even shittier. And then I started imagining Ox having to go home and explain to his parents what had happened to him. And the humiliation...the fucking humiliation he must've felt. All because I didn't win an _insignificant_ sparring match! To me it wasn't _insignificant_ though. To me every single fight counts. Every single one is something to prove. To prove I'm the best there is! To prove… I don't fucking need anyone else to back me up! To prove I can carry my own weight! I don't fucking need anyone else but me!" He holds back furious tears and breathes heavily. And I realized he confirmed my theory from earlier.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Maka's POV_**

That was a really intense, disclosure. And by Black Star none the less. Then again everything he does is intense in one way or another. Everyone is quiet but not in awkward or shocked silence. It's an understanding and almost compassionate silence. I look over at Sue and she actually has tears in her eyes. I smile faintly. I turn to Soul, his mind is elsewhere, his face thoughtful. I turn to Kid and he breaks the silence. "It's…. like me, you know, with my OCD, and my grades, and my dad for that matter…when I step outside myself kinda, and I look at myself...and I see me, I don't like what I see, I really don't." Kid's tone is solemn. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Patti asks her own tone serious for the first time.

"'Because... I know people loathe me. I play it off as if I don't care, or I ignore everyone and seem like I'm better than them. But in actuality, I can't stand myself. I know people hate me because of my OCD because I seem pretentious, because of my dad. Everyone thinks I'm some spoiled rich kid who has it easy. But that's untrue. You see, I always felt that my dad had always been the kind of man who silently looked down on me if I did something with even a slight imperfection. He would never say or do anything it was just this feeling I would get from him. In fact, sometimes he'd even say something constructive when I would mess up but I would take it as disapproval. When I was younger my dad had this falling out with my brother Ash. They would always disagree on every little thing. I always thought there was something mentally unstable with Ash. Eventually, he ran away from home and I know it left my father devastated. I could see it in his eyes. I didn't want to be a failure like my brother was. I felt I had to be the perfect son…"

"So you developed OCD and your need to be a perfectionist all because you had issues with your own self." Liz concludes. Kid nods, "Pretty much." "Hey your life is like Soul's but in reverse." Black Star comments in effort to lighten the mood. Soul chuckles faintly. "I think your old man and my old man should go bowling." Kid sighs. "That would be, something else." He smiles faintly.

Black Star turns to Patti and Liz. "Hey, what's' your guy's story?" They both turn to him confused. "Oh yeah you haven't shared anything about yourselves." Sue adds. "You haven't either Sue." Liz points out. "I'll go after you girls." Liz and Patti look at each other. Liz turns to us and starts. "Well I'll make this short and to the point. Our parents were drug addicts and they neglected us so I guess I've been the one raising us both. We were legally emancipated from them when I was 14 and Patti was 11. I'd been working before then too. We had a friend who moved out here for a fresh start so when we finally had enough for an apartment we moved from Brooklyn to here, Death City. Name aside, we figured it'd be a peaceful place to settle in, away from the crime filled streets of New York. The government helped us out by paying for me and Patti to come here. We've been fending for ourselves ever since." "Yup, that's our story." Patti giggles.

We're all in awe at how easy it came out of her. Makes sense she's seen as a tough chick, she had to be considering the life she's lived. As for Patti, well I'm guessing Liz tried to provide Patti with as much normalcy as possible so she encouraged her to be a kid and act like a kid so she didn't have to grow up as fast as Liz did. I have a new sense of admiration for these girls.

"That's amazing." Kid praises. "Thank you, Kiddo." Patti giggles and Liz smiles. Liz turns to Sue. "Your turn." Sue exhales. "Right... well I'll make mine short too... I was born and raised in Japan until I was 15 when my dad's job was transferred three ago and relocated here. My mother worked from home and she looked after me and my older brother, Mason. Massy was really troubled growing up so he almost always had the attention of both my parents. I didn't care though. I loved him a lot, I was closer to him than anyone else." She pauses and looks down at her hands smiling faintly. "When we were younger I would even get in trouble for him when he did something bad."

Her voice weakens. "A year before we moved here though, Massy died in an accident, he was 19. My parents never mourned his death in front of me. Not even at his funeral. It was as if they felt they were better off, without a troublemaker for a son to ruin the family's name. That's why I can't stand my parents. They never knew how to deal with us. They tried hard to straighten out my brother and they tried very little to deal with me. Besides providing me with the things I need, they've never been good parents. When I started school here I was welcomed by so many people I'd never felt that way before. I wasn't use to people asking me how my day was or my opinion on something. I was so new to everything going on around me that even though I adapted quickly and fell in with the 'popular crowd' I still felt... strange."

Everyone's face is thoughtful, but Soul for some reason has a scowl on his. I turn to Sue, "I'm really sorry about your brother Sue." I say sorrowfully. She gives a small smile. "It's okay. He told me that if anything were to happen to him, he'd still look after me from wherever he was." "Wow that's weird, you , Kid and Soul all have brother issues…I mean well for you it's different because you know…" "Black Star!" Liz shoots him a, you–better-shut-up-now face and he shrugs. That's Black Star for you, being insensitive as usual. Sue chuckles. "No, it's okay, really." There's another understanding/thoughtful silence.

"I can write with my toes! I can also eat, and brush my teeth…" Patti announces randomly, moving on from the seriousness of the conversation. "With your feet?" I ask curiously. "Yeah! I can also play on the piano!" Liz rolls her eyes. "Patti quite lying." I chuckle. "I'm not sissy." "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" "Yeah you are!" "I-I can make spaghetti."Crona mumbles softly. Of course we turn all our attention to him but he doesn't say anything else. I sigh. "What can you do Black Star?" I ask. He laughs, "I can uhh...duct tape all your asses together!" We all laugh.

"What about you Sue?" She turns to me and furrows her eyebrows. "I can't do anything." "Now, everybody can do something…" Soul probes. She bites her inner cheek and thinks. "Well..there's one thing I can do… ugh no forget it…its really embarrassing." She represses a laugh. "Aw come on Sue..." Black Star encourages. She sighs. "Okay fine…but you gotta swear you guys won't laugh..." She reaches in the pocket of her jacket and pulls out a tube of lipstick. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." We stare at his curiously as she opens it and places it between her breast and ducks her head into her shirt. I hear Black Star stifle a snicker.

When she lifts her head, her lipstick is perfect, no smudges, nothing. I gasp impressed and everyone claps. Soul however claps slow and sarcastically. She rolls her eyes in his direction. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Liz asks grinning. She pulls it out of her shirt and caps it. "Camp." "That was great Sue, my image of you is totally blown." Soul mocks. I turn to him irritated. "Don't be an asshole! Don't do that to her, you swore you wouldn't laugh." "Am I laughing?" "You're a fucking prick." Kid mutters. Soul turns to Kid and scowls. "What do you care what I think anyway? I don't count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference… I might as well not even exist at this school, remember?" he turns to me. "And you don't even like me anyway!" His face is red with anger. Kid frowns.

"You know I, along with everyone else in here, has just as much feelings as you do, and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" Sue shouts, her own face reddening out of frustration. Soul turns to her. "You're so pathetic! And don't you ever compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything.. and I got shit! Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! "Queenie isn't here!" I like those earrings Sue." "Shut up…" Sue mutters. "Are those real diamonds, Sue?" "Shut up!" "Quite it Soul!" I shout. He ignores me. "I bet they are..did you work for those earrings, Sue?" "Shut..your mouth!" "Or did your daddy buy those." "Shut up!" "Stop!" Liz yells. Sue starts crying. "I bet he bought those for you! I bet those were a Christmas present! Right? You said so yourself your parents give you everything you need. You know what I got for Christmas this year? Shit I got jack shit! Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy, don't cry here. And stop pretending like you actually give a damn about anybody in here." I gasp. "That's enough!" Soul leans his head back against the wall he's sitting behind.

What the hell is the matter with him?! Is he bipolar?! He's going through these bouts of normalcy and then he goes back to his ass face self. Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? I sigh and realize subconsciously, I know the answer. Maybe we're the ones with the problem. I mean who we are trying to fool. We've got a couple of minutes left before we all go on with our lives forgetting this ever happened. I look at everyone and their faces look exhausted from all this mental and emotional disarray. "My god, are we gonna be like our parents?" Kid asks no one.

"I-It's unavoidable, it just happens." We all turn to Crona who's looking up at us. "What happens?" I ask gently. "When you grow up, y-your heart dies." He bites his lips, his eyes watery. Soul sighs. "Who cares." "I-I care…" "You never told us your stor-" Crona cuts Sue off hastily. "I don't wanna talk about it." "Why not? we've all opened up here..except for you… it's only fair" Black Star points out. "Talk to us Cro-" "No." He looks down his eyes brimming with tears. I direct the attention away from him.

"Umm, I was just thinking... I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, what's gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all at school again? I mean I consider you guys… _friends_...I'm not wrong am I?" I finally ask the question we've all been wondering and already know the answer to. "No.." Kid says vaguely. "So, on Monday..what's gonna happen?" "Are we still friends, you mean? If we are friends now, that is?" I nod. "Do you want the truth?" Sue asks her voice cracking. "Yes." She looks down. "I don't think so…" "With all of us or just, Soul?" asks Kid. "With all of you…"

"That's a real nice attitude, Sue!" Black Star exclaims. "Oh, be honest!… Black Star if Kid came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with your friends…I know exactly what you would do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd bag on him so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!" "No way!" Black Star denies. " 'Kay what if I came up to you Sue?" Liz asks. She sniffles, "The exact same thing…" "You are a bitch!" Soul shouts. "Why? 'Cause I'm being realistic, that makes me a bitch?" "No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!"

Sue stifles tears angrily. "Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Crona to one of your hardcore punk mosh-pit shows, huh? Or take Patti and Liz out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Maka and Kid for that matter, what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me!" "Don't you _ever_ assume what I would and wouldn't do! You don't fucking know me! You think four hours being stuck in here together gives you the liberty to assume things about me?! You certainly have no room to opinionate in this matter anyways! _Your _life is gonna go back to its peachy damn self while the rest of us, get shit from the assholes you call your friends!" "I hate you!" "Yeah? Good!" it gets quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Soul's POV_**

I run a hand through my hair unsure as to why I had a complete and utter meltdown. I'm fucking Soul Evans for damn sake. The guy who's chill and doesn't give a damn about what people think and say about him. The guy who's cool and an asshole when he needs to be. Lately I've been more of an asshole than usual but under these circumstances its reasonable…right?

Shit I've never been through anything like this in my entire life. I'd take back pulling the damn fire alarm to not be here right now. These people…all these people who were all strangers…aside from Black Star...when I walked in, got the best of me…or worst, however you wanna look at it. They've broke me down. I'm sure from the shit I've thrown at them, they've broken down too so I don't feel too bad. I've just always been an honest person with others. But I realized today I've never been honest with myself.

"I-I guess…Maka, Kid and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos…" Crona looks up at us his expression blank. Maka turns to him "Would you do that to me Crona?" She asks gently. Crona smiles. "I don't have any friends…" Maka's face softens. "Well if you did?" "N-No.. I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind…" Maka smiles and Crona returns it. "I would never do that..to anybody…" "If you did have friends, they wouldn't mind because they would look up to us…" Sue says softly, sorrowful.

I roll my eyes. Crona chuckles nervously. "Y-You're so conceited, Sue. You're so full of yourself. Why are you like that?" Sue starts crying. "I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I already said this earlier! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!" "Then why do you do it!?" Kid exclaims. "I already said I don't know! I just… don't want to be a let-down! I hate disappointing people! You guys wouldn't understand the pressure they can put on you!"

Crona's eyes widen. "I don't understand w-what? You think I don't understand pressure, Sue?" Crona laughs and looks down at his hands on his lap. His eyes have tears in them. "You see you're wrong there. I understand pressure perfectly actually. You wanna know what pressure is? Pressure.. is having your own m-mother disown you because you're a boy …when she wanted a girl. Pressure, is having your mother hate you with a passion because, all men are disgusting vile beings therefore, you are a disgusting and vile being. Pressure is having your sadistic mother, make you shoot an innocent bird down from a tree, to prove how tough a boy is supposed to be. Pressure is having your m-mother dress you like a girl you're whole childhood, and confusing you're brain and you're heart. On top of that, pressure is also dealing with people who are disgusted by you because you're different. Pressure is having to sit through lunch hoping it won't get dumped all over you… t-that's, what pressure is…"Crona starts sobbing.

Kid is rubbing his eyes roughly. Liz wipes tears away with one hand. Patti clears her runny nose with the back of her hand. Sue is pouring her eyes out. Black Star is just quietly looking down. I lean my head back against the wall behind me and swallow a big lump in my throat. But it's Maka who actually surprises me. She's staring at him while he's sobbing into his knees, her expression unreadable.

After a few seconds she gets up from her spot and walks to him she stands in front of him for a while, then finally kneels down and wraps her arms around him. I smile softly at their moment, the others unaware and preoccupied with their own thoughts and emotions. I see Maka whispering something in his ear and stroking his hair in efforts to soothe him. It seems to be working when I stop hearing sobs and instead hear quivering breaths. I fight with myself to walk over there and ask Crona if he's ok. I take a long breath and get my ass moving towards them.

"Is he..ok?" I ask as gently as I can. Maka looks up at me her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I just wanna make sure he's breathing alright that's all, he sounds bad from over there." I give the lamest excuse ever. Maka smiles at me her arms still around Crona who's shaking lightly against her, his face buried against her chest. "Yeah, he'll be ok." I nod. "Good to hear." I stand there awkwardly while Maka stokes his back now. "You know Crona, you don't have to hold all that in because you fear that you'll be made fun of. It's not healthy. Don't you have a person you can vent to whenever you're feeling… unhappy?" Maka probes delicately.

Crona lifts himself away from Maka. "N-No…" Maka sighs and smiles. "Well you do now…how about it Crona, will you let me be that person for you?" Crona furrows his eyebrows, his eyes puffy from crying. "You mean like a f-friend?…." Maka nods. "Of course." Crona's cheeks tinge pink as he looks down and nods. "I-I don't know how to deal with, a friend…" Damn this Kid. I swallow another lump forming in my throat and sigh. "_Friends_..." They both look up at me, perplexed. "Yeah well, I'll be here too.. if you ever need anything…" I say coolly.

"Yeah! If those assholes ever give you shit again I'll be sure to kick their asses!" Black Star adds. "We're here too Crona" "Whenever you need us." Liz and Patti point out. "Crona, I'll take it upon myself to instill a no harassing policy here at the school" Kid adds. "Crona I'm so sorry about what I've said…I can't apologize for everything my friends have done ... but I'm so sorry I've been a bad person Crona…. I'm sorry I've been a bad person by standing idly by." Sue looks down ashamed, crying. "..You're not a bad person Sue, you just gotta quite being a pushover.." Black Star answers for him. "I-I forgive you Sue…and I never thought you were a bad person…" Crona looks down again. "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Maka's POV_**

"We should head back to our desks, Stein's gonna walk back in, in like 20 minutes." I suggest. They all agree and we walk back to the desks. Sue walks up to Kid. "Kid?" "Yeah?" "Are you gonna write your paper?" Kid widens his eyes. "I totally forgot about that!" Shit so did I. "Well you've got 18 minutes I'm sure you can pull something together in that time, right." "Well…yes, but why?"

"Well its kind of waste for each of us to write our paper, I mean we'd all kinda same the same thing, don't you think?" I chuckle at Sue's efforts in persuading a stubborn Kid. "You just don't want to write your paper right?" Kid asks skeptically. Sue laughs "Well…you and Maka are the _smartest _ones out of all of us here." She gushes. "But Maka can't write it 'cause she has previous engagement." I raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" She ignores me. "Sue's right Kid.." Black Star agrees. "Yeah Kid, we trust you.." Adds Liz. "Mhmm!" giggles Patti. Kid sighs. "Some one hand me a clean sheet and a pencil." They all cheer.

I grab my bag and start putting my stuff away in it. I see the girls, Sue, Liz and Patti walk towards me. Sue tugs on my arm. "Come on…" "Where're we going?" I ask suspiciously. "Come on!" Liz and Sue grab either side of my arm and drag me upstairs to the CD room. "Umm can someone tell me what's going on?" They sit me down on a chair. Sue pulls out a make-up bag. Oh jeez. Liz and Patti move behind me and undo my pig tails. "Hey!" "Relax Maka! We're just gonna make you over." Sue finally explains.

"Why? Are you implying I'm ugly or something?" I ask self-consciously. They laugh. "Not at all Maka, we just wanna help you expose your hotness potential!" Liz states. "Yeah! You could totally be a hottie if you didn't hide in your books and pony tails all the time!" Patti giggles. I feel my face redden. "But-" "Hold still Maka!" Liz shouts. "Just relax." Sue soothes. "Okay." I finally give in. Sue starts putting make up on my face while Liz and Patti work on my hair. This is just ridiculous. Before today I know these girls would've never given me the time of day. I sigh. "Why are you guys being so nice to me?" I ask. Sue smiles. "Because you're letting us…now close your eyes." "Oh, ok" they chuckle and Sue proceeds to put eyeliner on my eyelids.

"I wonder what the boys are doing." Patti asks. "Probably being perverts." We laugh. "..Well except for Crona." I point out. "Right, Crona is a special exception." We chuckle. "You know guys, I take back what I said earlier.." Sue utters softly while she puts mascara on my lashes. "What about?" Asks Patti. "Yeah as I recall lots of things were said.." Liz states. "Understatement of the year.." I add. We all laugh.

"I take back what I said about us not talking to each other when we go back to school Monday." Sue answers. "Gasp, you mean you'll actually talk to us in front of your friends? Gosh Sue we are so honored." Liz says sarcastically playful. Me and Patti laugh. Sue's voice softens, "I'm serious you guys. I realized I did come off as a bitch…Soul had every right to tell me so." I roll my eyes. "Don't think that Sue, Soul has his own…issues he hasn't dealt with yet. He was coming from an angry place…I'm sure he didn't mean that…" "Wow defensive are we?" Liz cuts in. Patti giggles. "What? No I just-" "Its ok Maka you don't need to explain yourself…" They all laugh. "What are you saying?" I ask, taken aback. Are they implying what I think they're implying? "We aren't saying anything…just that _you_ aren't being _honest_..." Liz says in a sing song voice. I scoff.

"Maka Puker..." Sue commands. "Huh? Oh.." She applies lip gloss on my lips and I continue through puckered lips. "Liz come on just spit it out already…" She laughs. "Ugh! Maka don't play dumb! It's totally obvious you have a thing for Soul!" Patti cuts in. My eyes widen, my face flaming. "WHAT! No I do not! That's insane!" "Getting defensive again." Liz points out. "No..I just… why would you guys even think that?! Do you guys not see how we act around each other? We can't stand each other! " Liz gets in front of me adjusting my bangs. "Yeah...it's pretty obvious he's got a thing for you too…" I huff.

"What in the world would make you think that!?" "Women's intuition…plus I see the way you he looks at you and you at him…" "Like what...like we wanna strangle each other?" "Well yeah….but behind that…there's something else…I can't put my finger on it but, don't you agree Sue?" She nods and smiles. "I would call it…passion." "Yup you guys are in looove." Patti teases childishly. "It's not love!" "Oh so not love but you like him! There's an attraction right?" "That's not what I meant!...I-" "Be honest Maka if not for us, for yourself." Sue adds. I sigh. They continue fixing my face and hair with random conversation.

I don't understand what it is they see. The entire time here I don't think me and Soul _ever _looked at each other with…_passion_? I shudder, it's just wrong. It's ridiculous and weird and impossible and just plain bizarre. But…I can't help shake the fact that I have absolutely no knowledge of all this lovey dovey stuff. I have nothing to compare it to so I don't know…the girls are more _experienced_ than I am…maybe…they're…_right_? I cry internally. But how could I have **_maybe_**, fallen for Soul? I mean this boy teased me about my chest, my hair, my smarts all throughout Middle School and High School. Unless, that was his way of expressing how he felt…by insulting me? It's possible I guess. Soul is twisted that way. I exhale.

"What…should I do?" Liz and Patti squeal. Liz pulls herself together "About what?" she asks innocently. I roll my eyes. "Don't..make..me..say..it..please." They smile and Sue answers. "Let him know how you feel obviously." "What?!" That's not the answer I was hoping for. Liz and Patti nod. "You can't keep this, I-hate-your-guts act forever, one of you has gotta make the first move…and knowing Soul…I'm sure it's all up to you. You've got more heart, more soul , than he does, uh no pun intended…" "I don't kno-" "Look Maka, when you go out there, go up to him and do or say something bold…just go for it…do something impulsively for once. Just let your action or words let him know how you feel…" I take in a deep breath and then exhale .

"I'll try." Sue smiles. "It'll be fine and if all goes bad it's his lost…it won't be the end of the world…hundreds of guys will be at your feet…especially when they take a look at you now..." Sue holds a mirror in front of me and I gasp. I didn't think this would actually make a difference but..it sure did. "Woah…umm thanks you guys." I smile and offer a hand. Instead they grab me and pull me into a breath cutting hug. "You look amazing!" Patti giggles. Liz and Sue nod. I laugh shyly. "Let's go show the guys!" They grab me on either side of my arm again and drag me out of the CD room and back to the desks.

When we get there all the guys are sitting around each other at a desk, their back towards us. Soul isn't there though. I furrow my eyebrows. The girls walk over to the boys and I follow behind them. "Whatcha guys up too?" Asks Patti. "We we're just editi-..whoa.." Kid looks at me and his eyes widen. Black Star and Crona look up also. "Damn, Maka!" Black Star whistles and my face and neck light on fire. Crona's squeaks, his face crimson and he looks down at his hands. "You look very lovely, Maka." Kid offers, his own cheeks tinged pink. I smile. "Thanks-"

"Are you insane? Maka looks hot!" Liz cuts me off. I cough and shoot Liz a look. "Umm where's Soul." I ask turning the attention elsewhere. "He went back to the closet Stein locked him in earlier.." Kid answers. Oh that's right, I forgot he wasn't supposed to be in here after he got in trouble for us. "Oh.." "Yeah, Maka you should go find him and give him that thing…" "What th-" Sue grabs me and whispers in my ear while she puts something in my hand out of view of the others. She closes my fist. "Do me a favor and give this to Soul. Tell him I said that now he can't say he doesn't have shit and that if stops being an asshole, I'll quite being a bitch..." She laughs faintly. I nod. "Ok...yeah I'll go find him then..." I take that as my cue to leave without the others suspecting and walk towards the door.

"Um, I'll see you guys in a bit.." All the boys have confused expressions on their faces. Meanwhile, the girls are giggling and hurrying me out with their hands. I turn around and hear Black Star ask "What was that all about?" as I exit and walk into the hallway. When I'm in the hall and check for any signs of Stein, I open my fist and see one of Sue's diamond earrings in my palm.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Soul's POV_**

This is so lame. I throw a ball up in the air and catch then repeat it again. Shit the ball falls and rolls away. I yawn and pull out my pack of cigarettes and light one in my mouth. Suddenly, I hear the door knob rattle and turn, damn Stein's back. I move my legs from up on the table, drop my cig on the ground and stomp it out. I literally almost piss my pants but I see it's Maka, not Stein, walk in and close the door behind her. I sigh in relief.

She turns to face me and leans her back against it. She stares at me and smiles…_shyly_? A blush creeps on her cheeks. I rub my eyes and take her in. Well I'm guessing one of the girls is responsible for Maka's sudden…attractiveness. Not that she wasn't attractive before..._what_? I cough. I mean not that I was attracted to her or anything…..shit. Her eyes are the first thing I notice. Her bright green puppy dog eyes that almost make wanna be at her feet. Seriously, it's like her eyes are photo-shopped or something, they're so green. And her hair, it's refreshing to see it out of her face and swept to the side framing her face. The rest of it up in a single ponytail. She looks…..beautiful. "You lost?" I smirk and she rolls her eyes but smiles back.

I did say I needed to start being honest with myself right?…. I'll admit it… I had a crush on Maka when we were in grade school. Damn…it's just…she's always been the kind of girl that could hold her own in an argument. I loved that in a girl. She was witty, and quick and smart. She was also tough and thoughtful at the same time. I was even kind of….. intimidated by her. Maka did have a downside though. Most guys who liked her… including me, were put off by her oblivious and innocent disposition when it came to trying to make a move on her.

Ahem, not that I ever did. But I would notice how skilled she was at _friend zoning_ guys. All this together, I guess I started teasing her for lack of a better word. Okay so I was an asshole to her. I just figured the feelings would go away. Eventually they did, and I had my fair share of girlfriends but for some reason I could never fully get rid of this feeling in the back of my head. I realized I had these repressed feelings for Maka, I just never knew what they were.

She moves away from the door and walks up to me. She stares at me for a while and draws a nervous breath. I raise an eyebrow. She then gets close and grabs my face between her hands and presses her lips to mine. She pulls away after 3 seconds leaving me, dumbstruck. I swallow a lump in my throat and force myself to speak. "Why'd you do that?" She bites the inside of her cheek and I feel a cold sweat run through me. "You told me you wish I'd do something _unpredictable_, right?" I grin crookedly. She's about to say something else but I get up and cut her off with one of my own unpredictable actions. I grab her face and lean into her mouth.

Her lips are soft and warm against my probably chapped and cigarette tasting ones. Which is why I feel hesitant to further the kiss. Damn, I really wish I had a breath mint or something. She washes my doubts away when her tongue runs over my bottom lip. I smirk internally and bite hers in return she gasps and pulls back slightly. She then brings her hands up to my hair and grabs tuffs of it and tugs while she tries to part my mouth open. I moan at her suddenness and mentally stab myself for it. I feel her smile against my mouth and I realize she's purposely trying to get at me. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. I part my lips and she slips her tongue inside. She tastes like my favorite flavored jolly rancher, cherry. I make a mental note of that. She runs her tongue over the roof of my mouth and I let out another noise which makes her almost laugh. Naïve and innocent Maka Albarn….is toying with me?

I unwrap my arms from her waist and place them on her butt. She moans when I lift her off the ground and wraps her legs around my waist instinctively. I turn her so her back is against the wall supporting her. She sucks on my lip and I can't take it anymore. I break the kiss and she whines softly. I move my lips to her jaw and follow it to her ear and down her neck. I feel her face heat up and her heart rate quicken. My own speeds up as I feel her jugular, pulse underneath my lips. She whimpers and I know I'm in the lead now. I smile against her neck and then bring my lips down to her collar bone. Her soft skin so tempting, I bite gently and she gasps. Her breaths are ragged now.

"Soul.." She tugs on my hair which I reward her by moaning into her collar bone. Damn. "Soul..." I bring my lips back up to her mouth to shut her up. She moans in my mouth and tugs my hair once more. I grunt when my body gets all excited and blood rushes to a certain area of my anatomy. Shit she needs to quite doing that. She gasps when she realizes what she's done to me and breaks the kiss. Well this is fucking embarrassing. Both our breaths are ragged. Her face flushed."We should stop.." I nod and set her down gently. "I'm so-" "Don't worry about it." I cut her off hastily. I swallow, my mouth dry. I run a hand through my hair. "Are you su-" "Yeah. It's all good." I say hastily again. I'm begging the universe to make her drop it. She bites her lip and nods.

I sigh and smile at her gently. "You should head back to the library, you don't want Stein to catch you missing or out here in the hall." I suggest. She grins. "You're right...I'll see you in a while?" I grin crookedly and nod. She turns to leave but then turns back. "Oh I forgot something…" She reaches in her pocket and in the palm of her hand is a diamond earring. I furrow my eyebrows.

"It's from Sue, she told me to tell you that now you can't say you don't have shit and that if you quite being an asshole she'll quite being a bitch." I chuckle in surprise. I shake my head. "Tell her I said I take back the bitch thing." Maka chuckles this time. "Will do…" "Cool." "Oh and Soul.." "Yeah?" "You should really lay off the smoking, its a bad habit." She smiles, pecks my lips and exits before I can retort. I grin. I look at the earring in my hand and put it in my pocket. I guess I'm not good at reading people after all. At this point, that's for the better.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Maka's POV_**

So that really just happened. So many thoughts and feelings are rushing through my head all at once and I can't sort them out. What I'm more anxious about though, is what this all means. I guess I'll slowly figure it all out eventually. I still feel flustered as I walk into the library and sit back at my desk. "So did you find Soul?" "-uh what?" I blurt all too quickly. I tuck a loose stand of hair behind my ear casually. Black Star gives me a look. "Did you find Soul?" he reiterates again. I chuckle. "Oh um yeah he's-" Like clockwork, Stein walks in with Soul behind him. "Right there." I mutter.

We all turn back around and face the front. Soul nods at the others in acknowledgement but then turns to me abd smiles. A genuine non-smirking smile. We'll its official, we've entered the twilight zone. I shake my head but return the gesture and look away quickly as I feel my face redden. "Well it is now 12:00, you degenerates are free to go. Unfortunately for me- excuse me, unfortunately for some of you, I'll be seeing you next Saturday. Don't be late." Soul rolls his eyes and flips Stein off from behind. I stifle a laugh along with the others. Old habits die hard I guess.

We all get our stuff together and shuffle out of the library. Soul walks beside me as we walk out into the hallway. We all stop simultaneously a couple of feet from the entrance/exit of the school. There's a calm and sincere silence. "Well looks like we made it out alive." Liz states. We all chuckle in response. "But not free from psychological damage" Soul adds. We all laugh again. "Right, well we'll see ya guys Monday." Liz says, optimism in her tone. "Yeah, see ya" Sue smiles. Patti waves goodbye and the sisters are the first to leave and walk out into the parking lot.

Kid looks at his watch "Looks like my father is here. I guess I'll be going as well…um…Maka I'll discuss the student council application with you come Monday. After school there will be a meeting, I hope to see you there." I smile and nod. He turns to walk out. But he stops and turns back, his hand on the handle. "Oh and Soul, cut back on the asshole deal will you?" Soul smirks. "Duly noted, sir." Soul brings a hand to his forehead and salutes Kid in playful mocking. Kid chuckles and walks out shaking his head.

I turn to look at Sue and Black Star who are in a deep discussion about more action type movies. "-yeah you should see my collection. Any Kill Bill enthusiast would be impressed." Black Star states confidently. Sue gasps excitedly. "You've got to show me, I'm serious." Black Star's about to say something when Sue's phone rings. She answers her cell and starts speaking Japanese to the person on the other end. Black Star stares at her, amused. She ends the call swiftly. "Damn, my father is here….um walk me out Black Star?" She asks casually, checking something on her phone.

Black Star turns to Soul and wiggles his eyebrows up and down, grinning like a cheshire cat. Soul mouths **_right on man. _**He extends a fist to which Black Star bumps with his own. "Later Man." "Bye dude." I roll my eyes at the prepubescent-like monkeys then chuckle. "Bye Sue." Me and Soul say in unison. I cock an eyebrow and turn to look at him. He gives me the same look and I laugh. "Awww bye you guys." Sue caught on to our coincidental incident. And I bite my entire bottom lip to keep from reacting. We watch them walk out of the campus.

I turn to Soul. "Umm hey where'd Crona go?" He turns to scan the hall but there's no sign of the pink haired teenager. "That's strange." "Hm." I furrow my eyebrows thinking where he would run off to and what he could have possibly done to get detention in the first place. I realized I completely spaced out when Soul clears his throat and gets my attention. "So Albarn…." I smile and turn to him. "So Evans…" He grins. "I should get going too." I nod. "Do you need a ride?" I offer. "No, I'd really rather walk." "You sure?" He puts his hands in his jacket. "Yeah, I'll see ya later…flat tits."

I scoff and punch his shoulder "Not if I see you first pencil dick." He laughs then grabs my arm and pulls me closer. My eyes widen in surprise, he chuckles in my face, his breath tickling my nose. "You're one feisty chick…I dig that." I swallow a lump in my throat and feel my face heat up as I 'm about to retort but Soul leans his face down to mine and shuts me up. I've notice that's become a new habit of his. I wrap my arms around his neck but he keeps his in his pockets. He bites my bottom lip lightly and smirks when I try to pull back. When we finally run out of air he breaks the kiss. He grins then turns and walks down the other end of the hall towards the football field. I stare after him, dazed.

I exhale deeply then gather myself together and turn to exit. I walk out into the parking lot and spot my dad's car stationed where he'd drop me off this morning. I walk towards it and climb inside. "Hey, papa." I smile at him and his eyes light up. "Hey sweetie. How'd it go?" I sigh and consider his question. "Fine, just your average mundane detention, I guess." I answer what couldn't be farther from the truth. I yawn feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "Oh." He drives off, out of the lot, and I stare out the passenger window. When he turns the corner, the field comes into view and I spot a certain snowy haired boy striding across it, his fist in the air. I raise an eyebrow and try my hardest to keep a grin off my face. I lean back in my seat and internally laugh at the entire irony of this morning's events. To think, I learned more in those 4 hours of detention, than I probably have in these three years of high school so far. I'm sure I'll be feeling this way for a really long time.

* * *

_(Kid Narrating) _

_Dear Mr. Stein, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions we found out that each of us is a spoiled perfectionist, a narcissistic karate champ, a popular pushover, an independent bad-ass, a silly cheerleader, a rebellious nobody, a naïve bookworm, and an antisocial nervous wreck. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, The Dead Soul Society._

* * *

**A.N: To all who read, skimmed or just even acknowledged this story thanks so much :'). Sorry it took so long to update I had a bad case of writers block and laziness. Feel free to input criticisms or suggestions, good or bad, let it out :)**


End file.
